


Mamihlapinatapai

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson are in love, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson are oblivious, F/M, Mamihlapinatapai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Dustin et Elfe s'affrontent tous les jours dans une bataille de regard après le déjeuner et avant de retourner en cours. Leurs amis le savent, il y a bien plus là dessous.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984
Kudos: 1





	Mamihlapinatapai

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 8 du calendrier!

_Le Mamihlapinatapai est un regard échangé entre deux personnes qui attendent toutes les deux que l'autre fasse le premier pas sur quelque chose qu'ils désirent tous les deux sans qu'aucun n'ose le commencer._

Sous le regard désespéré de leurs amis, Jane et Dustin s'affrontèrent dans un nouveau combat de regard. C'était au premier qui détournerait le regard ou clignerait des yeux. Tous les jours, ils faisaient ça après le repas et avant de retourner en cours. Au début, ça avait été pour savoir qui aurait droit au dernier pudding du self – Lucas l'avait pris en profitant du fait qu'ils regardaient ailleurs – mais très vite, ils s'étaient mis à le faire sans réel objectif. Ils continuaient à dire à leurs amis qu'ils le faisaient pour l'esprit de compétition mais aucun n'était réellement dupe. Ils avaient tous remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils taisaient là-dessous. Ils n'en parlaient pas parce que ce n'était pas à eux de le faire.

Max avait été la première à théoriser sur le fait qu'il se passait entre eux et à penser qu'ils étaient possiblement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mike et Lucas avaient d'abord pensé qu'elle se trompait, qu'ils connaissaient trop bien Dustin et que ce n'était pas ça mais quand Will l'avait dit à son tour, ils avaient commencé à y croire aussi. À ce moment-là, ça faisait déjà longtemps que Robin et Steve le savaient et que Erika se moquait de son frère parce qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Depuis le temps qu'ils jouaient à ce jeu idiot, Dustin et Jane connaissaient par cœur les yeux de l'autre. Pour Jane, les yeux de Dustin étaient les plus beaux qu'elle n'ait jamais vus – ce qui n'était pas très compliqué à concevoir – et pour Dustin, Jane avait des yeux magnifiques, tout simplement. Dustin n'était pas la personne la plus romantique qui existait mais depuis Jane, il dessinait des petits cœurs, faisait des rimes et jouait avec ses cheveux. Jane était plus invasive, elle passait tout son temps à chercher Dustin, à s'asseoir à côté de lui, à l'interroger sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Plus ils passaient du temps ensemble, plus il était évident pour tout le monde de ce qu'il se passait entre eux, sauf pour eux.

Tout le monde attendit longtemps qu'ils se mettent ensemble, avec impatience mais il ne se passait rien. Dustin n'osait pas parler à Jane et celle-ci n'osait pas être la première à avouer ses sentiments. Ça en devait impossible pour tous ceux qui étaient autour de ces deux imbéciles qui ne se rendaient compte de rien.

Un midi après qu'ils aient tous fini de manger, alors qu'ils allaient recommencer leur pari, Max décida d'intervenir, décidée à mettre fin à ce jeu stupide. Elle les mit au pari de tenir le plus longtemps possible et que le perdant dise ce qu'il pense en toute honnêteté de l'autre. Dustin fut le premier à accepter tandis que Jane hésita un petit instant, se doutant sans réellement le savoir ce que son amie essayait de faire.

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre sans cligner des yeux pendant un long moment dans la cour de récréation. Rien ne put les déconcentrer, l'un comme l'autre. Ils étaient obstinés et déterminés par leur compétition. Ce fut la sonnerie qui les sépara, déconcentrant Dustin qui était toujours impatient par le fait d'aller en cours et qui détourna le regard un tout petit instant, juste assez pour que Jane puisse laisser échapper un cri de victoire. Il jura, plus vexé d'avoir perdu que par la crainte du pari. Il admit sa défaite devant tous ses amis qui se courbèrent vers eux avec impatience de l'entendre avouer ses sentiments et il se pencha vers Jane dans un sourire timide, posa doucement sa main sur son avant-bras et tandis que tout le monde retenait son souffle, il lui avoua ses sentiments.

Quand Jane répondit qu'elle était au courant et que Dustin se mit à rire face à sa réaction, leurs amis restèrent interdits. Ils eurent l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important parce que Jane n'était pas surprise et Dustin n'était pas maladroit et un peu lourd dans sa façon d'agir. Will fut celui qui leur demanda s'ils étaient en couple et ils répondirent que cela faisait un petit moment déjà, et qu'ils s'étaient demandés comment le leur dire. Leurs amis qui pensaient connaître Dustin et Jane, ils restèrent muets un long moment en se rendant compte de leur erreur, faisant rire les deux intéressés. Plus tard dans la journée, ils se seraient faits au secret de leurs amis, il leur fallait juste le temps de se remettre de la blessure qu'ils venaient de vivre dans leur orgueil.


End file.
